<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very Helpful by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282617">Very Helpful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fail Fic, Reader-Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain likes to help. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-073 (SCP Foundation)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Very Helpful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should have known better than to masturbate in the bathroom instead of waiting until you got back to your quarters. Or at least gone into a stall, so you wouldn't have been caught with your hand down your pants by a wandering anomaly who politely inquired what you were doing and whether you needed help.</p><p>You consider telling him you have an itch, but knowing Cain, he'd probably insist on taking you to the infirmary since he witnessed how hard you were going at it and would probably assume the cause was a serious medical issue.</p><p>Lying might still be a good idea if you could come up with a better one, but you can't think of anything else. Shamefacedly, with your hand still down your pants, you admit what you were doing.</p><p>Cain repeats his offer of assistance, and suggests moving to your bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That moment when you try to write smut, write something embarrassing, and give up before you even get to the sex scene. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>